One principle of three-dimension (3D) image display (stereo display) is that left and right eyes receive images captured from different angles at the same time and the images are integrated in the human brain, so that the 3D effect of real double eyes can be simulated.
The 3D image display technology includes glasses-free and glasses type. The glasses-free 3D image display technology includes parallax barrier technology. A parallax barrier is disposed on front of a liquid crystal panel to obtain a left-eye visual field and a right-eye visual field. Meanwhile, as the manufacturing process of the parallax barrier can be compatible with the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display (LCD), the technology is superior in mass production and cost.
Currently, touch products are also more and more favored by consumers. Under the market demand, products which integrate 3D and touch are also focus of many manufacturers. Generally, partial products which integrate 3D and touch adopt add-on mode, namely a touch panel is additionally arranged on a 3D display panel. But the structure has complex manufacturing process and high manufacturing cost. Moreover, the obtained entire module has large thickness, which is bound to affect the 3D display effect and the appearance of the product.
In addition, in the manufacturing process of integrating the parallax barrier and the liquid crystal panel, the requirement on the bonding alignment accuracy is high, so that high pixels per inch (PPI) display modules cannot be easily obtained.